


[Cover] I Can Do Better

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for Rhea314′s podfic made based on buu’s “i can do better”.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Podfic Cover Art [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Cover] I Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can do better by buu [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198341) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 




End file.
